Rolling
by midorimanju
Summary: Andai saja waktu yang dapat kuputar. Akan kuhentikan saat dimana kenangan termanis kita berpijar. / Sekuel dari 'Again' / Sejujurnya bingung mau kasih genre apa.


**Desclaimer**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**  
**Rolling (c) midorimanju**

**.**

**Warning**

**Cerita aneh dan tidak jelas. Bila ada kesamaan jalan cerita dengan pihak lain, itu hanyalah ketidak sengajaan dan mohon dimaafkan. Petra's POV**

* * *

Berputar. Semua berputar.

Kenangan manis masa lalu. Semua berputar di kepalaku.

Andai saja waktu yang dapat kuputar. Akan kuhentikan saat dimana kenangan termanis kita berpijar.

Berputar. Suaramu berputar.

Di balik Sayap Kebebasan yang terbentang bebas di punggungnya, kulihat sosok malaikat terindah saat itu. Malaikat tangguh yang sebenarnya rapuh. Malaikat paling ditakuti namun sebenarnya ialah yang paling peduli. Malaikat yang paling kukagumi.

Atau boleh kubilang 'yang paling kucintai'?

Ya, aku mencintai malaikat itu. Aku mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatiku.

Entah apa yang kulihat darinya. Entah apa yang membuatku jatuh untuknya. Entah apa yang telah kuberikan padanya, kurasa itu semua tidak cukup untuk mengubah statusku dengannya-denganmu.

Ayahku mengatakan bahwa diriku masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti cinta. Ayahku mengatakan bahwa diriku masih terlalu awam untuk berumah tangga. Ayahku mengatakan bahwa aku belum bisa menjadi seorang istri yang sempurna. Ya, mungkin ayahku benar.

Mungkin aku memang bodoh. Mungkin aku memang naif. Mungkin aku memang tidak pantas untukmu.

Aku bertindak bodoh; mengabaikan perintahmu. Tapi itu semua kulakukan untukmu; untukku-agar aku menjadi orang yang berguna di matamu, karena kutahu bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bisa menggapaimu.

Kau tahu, Heichou?

Aku ingin sekali melihatmu tersenyum atau menangis. Aku ingin melihatmu mengekspresikan perasaanmu, emosimu. Meskipun tersirat, namun aku tahu.

Sama sepertimu yang tahu perasaanku.

Meskipun aku menutupi semuanya dengan senyuman, namun kau tetap memelukku. Menghapus air mataku. Mencintaiku.

Aku bersyukur bisa mengenalmu. Kalau saja waktu tidak berlalu.

Sekarang, dimana aku?

Tunggu, apa itu dirimu? Kenapa wajahmu tidak seperti dulu? Apa itu bunga kesukaanku, di tanganmu?

Sesak. Dadaku terasa sesak.

Hal yang kutakuti, hal yang kukira akan terjadi, hal yang selama ini menghantui, ternyata tidak terjadi.

Nyatanya kau di sini. Nyatanya kau mau bicara lagi. Nyatanya kita masih bisa bertemu lagi.

Bolehkah aku keluar sekarang? Bolehkah aku memelukmu sekarang? Karena aku sudah benci dengan hutan ini. Bolehkah?

"_Rivaille Heichou..."_

Lihat, kau tersenyum! Akhirnya dirimu tersenyum. Meskipun hatimu berkata sebaliknya, namun aku senang melihatnya.

Tapi, Heichou, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri seperti itu. Dan kuharap kau berhenti menyalahkan dirimu. Kau tahu aku tidak suka sifatmu yang seperti itu.

Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin belajar menjadi orang yang berguna bagi umat manusia-bagimu. Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin melindungimu. Aku melakukannya karena aku tidak ingin menjadi beban bagimu. Aku melakukannya karena aku sayang padamu.

Hangat.

Pelukanmu memang hangat.

Akhirnya, untuk terakhir kalinya, aku bisa merasakannya lagi.

Aku senang, sangat senang sampai ingin menangis. Namun aku tidak akan melakukan itu, karena kau tahu aku.

Lagi, jangan pasang wajah itu, Heichou.

Aku tidak ingin melakukannya, tapi, maaf, aku harus melepas pelukanmu.

Lihat, tubuhku mulai menghilang lagi 'kan?

"_Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Heichou. Aku senang bisa berguna untukmu. Kematianku tidak sia-sia, bukan?"_

Aku tersenyum, dan akan tetap tersenyum. Walau dada ini sesak. Walau mata ini perih.

Maafkan aku, Heichou. Aku memang bodoh.

Tapi aku senang, hari ini akhirnya kau menunjukkan emosimu, walau tertutupi oleh derasnya hujan. Kau memang pintar.

Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi. Kuharap bisa mendengar perintahmu lagi. Kuharap pernikahan kita benar-benar terjadi. Suatu hari nanti.

Heichou, Aishiteru.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yoshaaa. Selesai juga sekuelnya, meskipun ceritanya makin aneh dan tidak jelas *nangis***

**Saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk Petra Kindness Ral-san yang sudah mau coretmembuangcoret menyempatkan waktunya untuk me-review (terima kasih juga sudah di-fave dan follow!) fic saya sebelum ini. saya terharu *sobs**is slapped***

**Dan lagi, saya mohon maklum karena tidak berbakat menulis. Saya menerima kritik/konkrit/etc dengan lapang dada, kok :'3**

**Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca dan mohon review-nya!**

**hastalavista *rolls***


End file.
